Elbert Nermarc
Elbert Nermarc is a Breton enchanter who resides at the Craftsmen's Hall in Godsreach in the city of Mournhold. Interactions Scroll Sales During this quest, the Nerevarine eventually gets in possession of a stolen book with the marked Private Notes -- DO NOT READ. A signature inside reveals that it was written by Elbert Nermarc. If the Nerevarine returns the book to him, he offers them a discount on his wares. The Thief Elbert Nermarc has information about Golena Sadri, who seems to be in a state of mental illness. Inventory Clothing *Extravagant Robe *Extravagant Shoes Wares *l_m_enchantitem_hlaalu_rank6 x5 (restocking) *l_m_enchantitem_redoran_rank8 x5 (restocking) *l_m_enchantitem_telvanni_rank8 x5 (restocking) *l_m_enchantitem_temple_rank8_1 x2 (restocking) *l_m_enchantitem_temple_rank8_2 x2 (restocking) Others *Common Soul Gem x15 (restocking) *Greater Soul Gem x10 (restocking) *Grand Soul Gem x5 (restocking) *random_scroll_all x15 (restocking) Abilities *Fortify Maximum Magicka: 0.5x (50%) *Resist Magicka: 50% Powers *Dragon Skin – Shield: 50 pts for 60 sec on Self Conversations Elbert Nermarc "Yes?" Golena Sadri (if she is dead) "A shame about her death. She certainly had some problems, but I still feel badly." Golena Sadri (during the quest "The Thief") "NO! I want nothing to do with her... wait, what? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to go see her. I'm not going anywhere near her again, after what happened. It was fine when she first showed up, asking about enchantments and such. But when she had me look at those strange devices, it was clear I'd gotten in over my head." :strange devices "Yes, as I said, it started out with simple questions. She'd show up every now and then, acting a little odd, asking about what would be involved in enchanting various sorts of objects. I assumed she had a passing interest in the subject, until she begged me to visit her manor to help her with something she was working on. There were more than a dozen of them strewn about the place. I'd never seen anything like them before; maybe they were Dwemer in origin." :"I stepped closer to one to get a better look, and it shocked me. Badly, at that. Took several hours to regain the feeling in my left arm. At the time, I stumbled and fell, only to hear her laughing maniacally. She was upset that they weren't strong enough! When I'd recovered a bit, I tried asking what she was up to, and she exploded at me. Accused me of being a spy, of trying to steal from her. She ran me out of the manor, and I haven't spoken to her since, which suits me just fine." ::Golena Sadri "I've told you everything I can about her. We never spoke about anything other than enchantments, and I have no idea what she intended to do. She's quite paranoid, for some reason." ::strange devices "I have no idea whether they were magical to begin with, or if someone had altered them. Didn't care to find out, honestly. The woman scared me, and I wasn't about to go back and ask more questions. I'd steer clear of her, if I were you." :::Golena Sadri (after the quest The Thief) "I was sorry to hear about what happened to her. But I must say that I'm glad you're all right, Name." stolen book (during the quest "Scroll Sales") "You found what? Where? Goodness! I simply thought I'd misplaced the book somewhere. May I have it back?" :"No, I don't think so." "I can't force you to turn it over, of course, but I spent so much time on the work in that book. Please reconsider." :"Yes, here it is." "A great deal of work went into these formulas; I cannot thank you enough for returning them to me. You're certainly welcome back here anytime. I'd be happy to offer you a small discount on anything I have here. It's the least I can do." ::stolen book "Thank you for returning it to me, Name." Appearances * de:Elbert Nermarc fr:Elbert Nermarc pl:Elbert Nermarc ru:Элберт Нермарк